Handheld electronic devices are sometimes equipped with motion sensors which can be used to detect predetermined motions or gestures made with the handheld electronic device. Examples of motion and gesture-based controls which have been suggested in the context of handheld electronic devices are the ability to disable or modify a telephone ringer in accordance with the detection of a predetermined action such as tapping the handheld electronic device. However, the incorporation of gesture-based controls in handheld electronic devices is still relatively limited. Gesture-based device control is still developing as motion sensors become more sensitive and the processing power and ability for handheld electronic devices to perform more complex motion and gesture analysis improves. Thus, there remains a need for improved handheld electronic devices having gesture-based control.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.